pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gary 1
Vs. Gary 1 is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 11/18/2015. Story The trainers have the day off before the championship tournament, the top 16 getting a chance to relax. Ian, Elise, Togepi and Conway are sitting at a patio table outside the Pokémon Center. Elise: I can’t believe that you’ve already chosen the party you’re going to use against Gary. You have the whole day to decide! Ian: A whole day to train. I’ve battled Gary plenty of times. I know his strategy. The team I’ve chosen is the team I think will win. I’ve also called upon some friends. A roar occurs, as Elise and Conway look up to the sky. Charizard flies towards them, and stops just above the ground, the gust of wind blowing them back. Charizard roars, as it lands. Ian: Charizard! Ian runs up, hugging Charizard. Charizard hugs back, then snorts. Ian turns, seeing Gary there. The two stare each other down, when Professor Oak clears his throat. Oak: Well, it’s nice to see you two have such a competitive rivalry. Gary: Grandpa?! What are you doing here? Ian: I called him. I asked if he could give my Pokédex an upgrade, to include the Pokémon from the Hoenn region. Oak: And I have it with me. Let me guess, you’re trying to get info on a trainer from Hoenn. Ian: Always learning. Oak: And while I respect that, that is only part of the reason I came. (He turns to face Elise.) You told me that you discovered a new Fairy type move. Elise: Oh, yeah! Clefairy learned it while battling Team Rocket. Come on out! Elise throws the Pokéball up, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Clefairy! Conway: You never told us about the move. Elise: Oh! Uh, well, I guess with all that was going on, I guess I forgot. Ian: In that case, Charizard! Let’s be their buddy to show off the move. Charizard roars, getting into position. Clefairy looks nervous, as she looks back at Elise. Elise: It’ll be fine. Use Dazzling Gleam! Clefairy glows pink, as she releases a yellow and pink flash of light, it hitting Charizard. Charizard shakes it off with ease, as if resistant. Oak: Charizard resisted? Does Fire resist Fairy? Conway: When battling Houndour, it took standard damage from Fairy moves, even though it was part Dark. I think that confirms it. Fire resists Fairy. Oak: Dazzling Gleam. I think that is an accurate description. That, Disarming Voice, Play Rough. You’ve learned a lot. Elise: And, we confirmed that the Azumarill family is part Fairy! Someone figured it out from listening to my radio broadcast. Oak: See? That’s the importance of sharing information with others. They learn, and they discover, and then they share as well. That’s the glory of it. Ian: Professor. Ian goes over to the Professor, giving him his Pokédex. Ian: I’ll let you upgrade it at your discretion. Elise, come on. Elise: Eh, me?! Ian: Yeah, I need a training partner. Ian drags Elise along, Clefairy hopping after them and Charizard flying after them. Gary walks off, as Professor Oak and Conway watch. Oak: They’ve both grown. Conway: Ian’s asking for her help. I think the tides have shifted in this relationship. End Scene Ian and Gary are staring at each other from across the field at the stadium, which is retracted into the floor. Elise: So, they have specialty fields? Conway: The same ones from the Indigo Competition. Rock, Ice, Water and Grass. One field is chosen at random, and they’ll do the full battle on that field. Oak: This prevents any trainer from being able to prepare for a specific field. On the screen, four pie pieces resemble the four fields, as the light spins through them. It slows down, and lands on the rock field. Announcer: And this battle will be on the Rock Field! And I must say, this will be a spectacular match! I was there to see their match before at the Indigo Competition, which I maintain was one of the best matches of the tournament. Referee: This will be a full battle with no time limit! An intermission will be taken once either trainer has lost three Pokémon! The battle will end when one side is completely unable to battle! And, begin! Gary: Umbreon, go! Gary throws the Pokéball, choosing Umbreon. Umbreon: Umbre! Ian: Heracross! Ian throws the Sports Ball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Oak: The logical choice. Both Bug and Fighting types are strong against Dark types. Conway: And I’m sure Gary is familiar with that. Elise: Don’t underestimate Ian. He’s equally prepared. Go, Ian! Ian: Megahorn, go! Heracross flies towards Umbreon, going over a rock. His horn glows light green, as he points it right at Umbreon. Gary: Umbreon, use Toxic! Umbreon’s rings glow dark purple, as Umbreon releases a cloud of poison, which Heracross flies through. Poison bubbles emerge on Heracross, as Umbreon leaps and dodges the Megahorn, which crashes into the rock terrain, pebbles and the smoke scattering. Heracross lands, being shocked by the poison. Gary: Our previous battles showed me Heracross’ ability is Swarm, not Guts. So I could use Poison on it. Now, Roar! Umbreon Roars at Heracross, his face terrified. It turns into red energy, being returned to his Pokéball. Ian looks surprised, as a Safari Ball opens, choosing Snorlax. Snorlax: Snore? Announcer: Now there’s a strategy for you! Inflict the target with Poison then switch them out, discovering the opponent’s team as well! Elise: Roar? Conway: In regular battles, it just causes a Pokémon to retreat. In a competitive battle, it switches out the Pokémon as well. Oak: Gary has seen most of Ian’s Pokémon before, and is as prepared as Ian is. Ian: (Smiling) No worries. We’ll just get in there! Snorlax: Lax! Ian: Strength! Gary: Feint Attack to Toxic! Snorlax stomps the ground, it shattering and some of the larger boulders shoots up, Snorlax grabs one and throws it at Umbreon. Umbreon runs straight at the boulder, and disappears, appearing at Snorlax’s feet, tackling its leg. Snorlax shakes, as Umbreon uses Toxic, catching Snorlax in the poison cloud. Snorlax coughs, tears in its eyes. Gary: Snorlax’s ability is Thick Fat, not Immunity. Making it vulnerable. Ian: (Scowling) Body Slam! Gary: Roar! Snorlax holds its arms out to the side, as it falls towards Umbreon. Umbreon Roars, Snorlax seemingly suspended in midair. It returns itself to its Pokéball, and Mr. Mime comes out. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Gary: Mr. Mime?! Ian: (Smirks) Not used to this one, are you? Gary: Heh, a Psychic type’s got nothing on a Dark type. Umbreon, Feint Attack to Toxic! Ian: Safeguard. Umbreon charges in, disappearing as Mr. Mime holds its hands out, forming a silver barrier around it. Umbreon releases Toxic, which washes off the Safeguard. Ian: Safeguard prevents status conditions, and protects the rest of the team. Gary: So no Poison for a while. Roar! Umbreon Roars, Mr. Mime staring at Umbreon blankly. It sticks a finger in its ear, trying clean it out. Ian: Mr. Mime’s ability is Soundproof. The flow is mine now! Charge Beam! Mr. Mime’s hand glows yellow, as it shoots a beam of electric energy at Umbreon. Umbreon jumps back and dodges, as Umbreon uses Hidden Power, surrounding itself with light blue orbs. Umbreon fires them at Mr. Mime, Charge Beam colliding and canceling it out. Mr. Mime fires another Charge Beam, its width wider than the last attack. Umbreon goes to dodge, but is hit, being slammed into a boulder. Ian: Charge Beam increases Special Attack as they connect with attacks. Gary: Urgh. Feint Attack! Ian: (With pride) Dazzling Gleam! Mr. Mime glows pink, as it releases a yellow and pink flash of light, as Umbreon appears right in front of Mr. Mime, blown away from the light. Gary: What?! Ian: Mr. Mime’s not just a Psychic type. It’s part Fairy! Conway and Professor Oak stand in astonishment, while Elise smiles proudly. Oak: Dazzling Gleam?! Elise: Uh-huh. The scene changes, the rimming being white for a flashback. Ian is leading Elise, Clefairy and Charizard to the boulder Ian had sat before the tournament began. Elise: And, why are we out here? Ian: Battles are forbidden inside the city during the tournament. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian: Listen up, Mr. Mime. We’re going to train with Elise and her Clefairy. They’re going to teach us Dazzling Gleam. Elise: We are?! Clefairy: Fairy? Ian: Of course! That move, almost no one has ever seen it! Plus, it’ll be a surprise to Gary, as he won’t expect me to learn it in one day. Now, let’s get started, coach. Elise blushes at that, though she and Clefairy take their positions. Clefairy uses Dazzling Gleam, Mr. Mime taking it. Ian: That’s the move we’re learning. Now, Dazzling Gleam! Mr. Mime takes a stance, though nothing happens. Clefairy uses Disarming Voice, screaming a sound wave with a pink outline. The attack does no damage, Ian confused. Ian: Immune to sound attacks? Nice! I know Gary’s Umbreon has that Screech attack. Mr. Mime, I think we’ll throw Gary for a loop. Mr. Mime: Mime! Ian: Now, let’s continue. We fall to your teaching, Elise. Elise: (Exhales deeply) Alright. In that case, (She looks proud.) Keep up, or you’ll fall behind! The scene returns to the stadium, Elise watching the field. Elise: We spent all day yesterday training, working to teach Mr. Mime that move. It was, the most amazing feeling. Conway: Hm. The student taught the teacher. Shows how much trust he has in your abilities. Oak: Impeccable! Gary: (Frustrated) Umbreon, return. Gary returns Umbreon to the Pokéball, as Gary pulls out the Moon Ball. Conway: That means! Gary: Nidoqueen, go! Gary throws the Moon Ball, choosing Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen: Ni-do! Gary: Charge in with Poison Jab! Nidoqueen runs in, fist glowing with purple energy. Mr. Mime shines with Dazzling Gleam, Nidoqueen running through it. Nidoqueen punches Mr. Mime with Poison Jab, it crashing with Safeguard. Mr. Mime skids back, grimacing. Ian: Baton Pass! Mr. Mime holds its hand out, forming an energy baton. Elise: Baton Pass? Mr. Mime throws the Baton into the air, which spins in the air. Mr. Mime turns into red energy and is sucked into it, as Mr. Mime is returned to its Pokéball. Oak: Baton Pass allows the user to switch Pokémon with a move, as well as pass along any stat changes to the next Pokémon. Ian: (Holding out Safari Ball) Snorlax! Ian throws the Safari Ball, hitting the Baton. It opens, choosing Snorlax. Snorlax: Lax! Gary: Heh! Choosing one of the poisoned Pokémon was silly. That’s what I was counting on! Venoshock! Ian: Hyper Beam! Nidoqueen spits globs of green liquid at Snorlax, as its mouth opens, glowing dark magenta. Snorlax fires Hyper Beam, the size as large as Snorlax’s body. It tears through Venoshock, and blasts Nidoqueen, the loose gravel vaporized from the attack. Nidoqueen hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Nidoqueen is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax! Gary returns Nidoqueen. Announcer: Finally! After an intense first round, the first Pokémon drops, after seeing three of Ian’s Pokémon and two of Gary’s! Folks, this battle will be a jaw clencher to the end! Elise: That was so strong! Conway: Mr. Mime’s Charge Beam raises the user’s Special Attack, which was transferred over to Snorlax via Baton Pass. Gary: Machamp! Gary throws the Pokéball, choosing Machamp. Machamp: Ma! Ian: Snorlax, return! Ian returns Snorlax, putting the Safari Ball away. Elise: Why’d he switch? Oak: Snorlax will be unable to move due to recharging from Hyper Beam. Plus, its Fighting moves could do massive damage to Snorlax, especially if it knows Low Kick. Ian: Heracross! Ian throws the Sports Ball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Hera! (Heracross is shocked by poison energy.) Her! Conway: It’s still injured by Poison. This will be tricky. Ian: Aerial Ace! Heracross flies at Machamp at an increased speed, white energy forming from the parting air. Gary: You know, I expected you to continue this rivalry they formed. Which is why I have an ace. Stone Edge. Jagged stones materialize around Machamp, spiraling around Machamp. It launches the stones, striking Heracross, crushing him. Referee: Heracross is unable to battle! The winner is Machamp! Ian returns Heracross, pulling out the Lure Ball. Ian: Feraligatr! He chooses Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Dragon Claw! Gary: Cross Chop! Machamp charges forward, two lower arms crossed and glowing white. Feraligatr’s claw is enveloped in green energy, the two attacks colliding. Feraligatr uses Ice Fang, energy fangs forming in its mouth. It goes to bite Machamp, which uses Brick Break on its head, stopping it in its tracks. Gary: Low Kick! Machamp drops to the ground, spinning and sweeping its leg, knocking Feraligatr’s legs from underneath it. Feraligatr falls forward, Machamp rolling out of the way. Ian: Super Power! Feraligatr flexes its muscles, slamming its elbow into the ground. The ground shakes and shatters, Machamp caught in it. Machamp gets up, as Feraligatr fires Water Gun, knocking Machamp down. Ian: Ice Fang! Gary: Stone Edge! Feraligatr forms Ice Fang, as it bites down, releasing the ice energy, hitting and freezing Machamp’s wet body. It still forms and fires Stone Edge, striking Feraligatr hard. Ian: Super Power! Feraligatr goes over, striking Machamp hard with Super Power. Machamp is forced into the ground, it shattering and burying Machamp. Referee: Machamp is unable to battle! The winner is Feraligatr! Feraligatr: (Panting) Gator. Gary: Heh. You’ve had some success. But now I’m going to tear you apart! Main Events * Ian's Charizard returns to compete in the Silver Conference. * It's revealed that Fire types resist Fairy type moves. * Gary's Umbreon has revealed to have learned Toxic and re-learned Roar. * Ian's Mr. Mime is revealed to have learned Safeguard, Charge Beam and Baton Pass at Professor Oak's lab, while it learned Dazzling Gleam this episode. * Mr. Mime's ability is revealed to be Soundproof. * Ian's Snorlax is revealed to have learned Hyper Beam. * Ian's Heracross revealed it learned Aerial Ace. * Gary's Machamp is revealed to have learned Stone Edge, Cross Chop and Low Kick. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary Oak * Professor Oak * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Charizard (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Snorlax (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Umbreon (Gary's) * Nidoqueen (Gary's) * Machamp (Gary's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) Trivia * As of this point in the battle, Gary is down 2 Pokémon while Ian is down one. * This episode acts as a turning point in Ian and Elise's relationship, as Ian asks for Elise's help in training. * Umbreon is the first Pokémon to know a move, lose that move, then relearn that move, which is Roar. It helps that it is a TM move. * While initially not one of his strongest, Mr. Mime has become a powerhouse. * With Charizard's appearance, 5 of Ian's six Pokémon for the battle have been revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise